Limerriage
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Orang-orang selalu berkata, bahwa setelah kau menikah, maka seluruh hari-harimu akan terasa begitu manis dan spesial. Namun, hal itu justru menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Natsu dan Lucy. Masalahnya, setelah mereka menikah, bukan manis ataupun pahit yang mereka rasakan. Tapi, asam. Iya, pernikahan ini asam. Dan keduanya benci yang asam-asam.


Aku Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang wanita muda berpendidikan tinggi dan juga cita-cita yang tinggi, di usia 25 tahun, harus rela kehilangan masa lajangku yang penuh kebebasan karena sebuah pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan.

Mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti dengan pelan dan mulus. Pintu di sampingku dibukakan, aku menurunkan kaki kananku dengan berat hati, perlahan keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tepat di hadapanku, ayah berdiri gagah sambil tersenyum hangat. Setelan jas hitam yang sudah tidak pernah lagi ia pakai membuatku sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa kecilku yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Ayah mengulurkan tangan kanannya, matanya yang sayu menatap penuh makna ke arahku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Putri kecil ayah sudah dewasa sekarang. Bidadari kecilku begitu cantik hari ini."

Aku tersenyum kecil, sekalipun tahu pujian yang dikatakan ayah barusan benar-benar tulus, tetap saja tidak mampu membuatku tersenyum lebih lebar dari ini. Karena, bagaimana pun hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Dan aku sama sekali belum siap akan hal ini.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan ayah. Beliau merangkul lengan kiriku di sisinya. Mengiringiku berjalan menuju gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar; mengantarkan putri kecil kesayangannya menuju kehidupan baru yang tak diinginkan ... _namun senantiasa harus dijalani mau tidak mau._

Hamparan langit biru yang membentang cerah dan halusnya hembusan pawana yang menerpa seolah bersekongkol keji dengan orang-orang yang tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatanganku di gereja—bekerja sama demi mengolok diriku yang tidak berdaya dalam balutan gaun pengantin ini.

Alunan musik yang begitu lembut bertalu dengan begitu tulus mengiringi langkah kakiku yang berat. Rangkulan tangan ayah yang hangat di lenganku selalu berhasil menyirnakan setiap kesedihan dan rasa frustasi yang sejak tadi berkecamuk.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melirik enggan ke depan. Dan mataku langsung bertemu tatap dengan dua bola mata yang memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan sendu. Aku kembali menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata.

Lengan ayah yang selalu bisa menenangkanku, kini dilepaskan. Beliau melepasku, putri tercintanya, dengan begitu mudah pada orang lain. Lenganku kembali dirangkul oleh lengan kekar yang hangat, namun sayang pemiliknya bukanlah ayahku. Tapi seseorang yang akan segera menjadi suamiku.

Ayah memberikanku senyum sendunya, kemudian berbalik ke sisi ibuku yang kini menitikkan air mata. Kerlingan sedih di kedua mataku seakan tidak ingin beranjak, ketidakrelaanku pada pernikahan ini terlihat begitu nyata. Namun, sejelas apapun aku menunjukkan wajah sedih atau bahkan menangis di atas altar suci ini, tetap tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menghentikan pernikahan ini. Sebab, kami semua tidak berdaya.

Aku berdiri bersisian dengan calon suamiku, seorang pria berambut semerah salmon yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Dia tidak memasang ekspresi sedih sepertiku, dia menatap tajam. Tidak sepertiku yang lebih memilih menunduk, pria ini menatap lurus ke depan. Menerima perjodohan yang dijatuhkan kepadanya dengan sukarela—atau mungkin dia juga terpaksa menerimanya. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin begitu memikirkan perasaannya selagi aku sendiri kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana menata perasaan dan hidupku setelah ini.

Pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami, yang akan mengikat kehidupanku selama satu tahun bersama pria di sampingku ini, sudah siap dengan kitab di tangannya. Dia memanjatkan doa-doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku yang berdiri kaku di atas altar ini menjadi sedikit gemetar. Sungguh, sekali lagi kutekankan, _**aku belum siap**_.

"Natsu Dragneel, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Lucy Heartfilia sebagai pendamping hidup Anda? Dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, hingga ajal menjemput?"

Bisa kurasakan pria di sampingku ini menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum menjawab;

"Saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku, menatap ke dalam mataku dengan sorot serius dan penuh wibawa. Tanpa sadar, aku meneguk ludah; gugup tiba-tiba.

"Lucy Heartfilia, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Natsu Dragneel sebagai pendamping hidup Anda? Dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, hingga ajal menjemput?"

Bibirku mendadak bergetar. Pernikahan ini adalah kesalahan. Ini terjadi karena kecelakaan. Semua ini insiden yang tak diinginkan. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan pernikahan ini terjadi dengan cara seperti ini—baik bagiku ataupun bagi pria di sampingku.

"Saya ... bersedia."

Dua kata itu mungkin akan selalu kuingat seumur hidup. Dua patah kata yang memulai awal dari kehidupan baruku yang telah hancur bahkan sebelum kujalani.

"Silakan bertukar cincin."

Bagaikan sebuah robot, pria ini, Natsu Dragneel meraih sebuah cincin bertahktakan permata safir di atasnya. Memasangkannya dengan begitu mudah di jari manisku. Aku mengikutinya, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, kupasangkan cincin emas ke jari manisnya. Diam-diam kuukir senyuman pahit di bibir; berusaha menyembunyikan jeritan pilu dari hati yang menangis hebat.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilakan berciuman."

Aku menutup mataku. Pasrah dengan semua ini. Mungkin, jalan kehidupanku tidak semulus apa yang kuperkirakan. Atau mungkin, ini memang akhir dari segalanya. Semua usaha yang sudah kujalani, dan semua hal yang telah kucapai selama ini terasa berakhir sia-sia dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Lalu, untuk apa aku berjuang dengan begitu keras selama ini?

Kurasakan dua telapak tangan hangat miliknya merengkuh kedua pipiku. Perlahan, namun pasti, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di keningku. Hanya sebentar, mungkin sekitar dua detik, ia langsung melepasnya. Kembali ke posisi awal. Menghadap sang pendeta dengan tatapan tajam—namun tanpa makna.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah sebagai suami istri."

Aku ... membenci pernikahan ini.

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **LIMERRIAGE**

 _an Natsu x Lucy original fanfiction by Minami Koichi_

"Lucy Heartfilia, seorang wanita kantoran yang cantik dan modis, pintar, berpendidikan tinggi, hobi belanja dan jalan-jalan, serta terobsesi mengejar kesuksesan, terpaksa menikah dengan Natsu Dragneel, seorang pengangguran, anak berandalan, dan hobinya tawuran. Orang-orang selalu berkata, bahwa setelah kau menikah, maka seluruh hari-harimu akan terasa begitu manis dan spesial. Namun, hal itu justru menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Natsu dan Lucy. Masalahnya, setelah mereka menikah, bukan manis ataupun pahit yang mereka rasakan. Tapi, asam. Iya, pernikahan ini asam. Dan keduanya **benci** yang asam-asam."

MarriageLife/Rating T/Romance/Drama/Humor (maybe)

 **WARNING!:** Kalau Anda membaca fic ini kemudian merasa tidak suka, lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri untuk lanjut membaca. Kritik dan saran saya terima, namun saya tidak menerima _flame_ tanpa alasan yang jelas, apalagi saya sudah mengingatkan di _warning_ ini, kalau tidak suka dengan apa yang saya tulis di sini, dengan sangat bijak saya sarankan untuk tekan _back_ karena saya tidak ingin _mood_ saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini jadi hilang karena mendapati review dari _flamer_ yang bandel sama _warning_ yang saya buat. (Ini peringatan keras) :)

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Lucy Dragneel berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Wanita yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru muda itu menunduk demi mengambil koran harian langganannya yang terselip di lubang surat pada pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Lucy, selamat pagi."

Sedikit tersentak, pemilik surai pirang itu segera menoleh ke kanan. Bibirnya segera mematri senyum dan lekas menjawab ramah, "Selamat pagi juga, Erza." Ia melepas tudung jaketnya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu terlihat oleh dunia.

Erza Scarlet ikut menarik senyum simpul. "Habis _jogging_?"

"Yep." Kepala pirang mengangguk memberikan konfirmasi. Kemudian mata karamelnya melirik dari atas sampai bawah penampilan tetangganya itu yang tidak biasanya berantakan. "Jellal semalam menginap?" tebaknya.

Erza mengangguk kecil seraya mengiyakan. "Semalam teman-teman kantor mengadakan perta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kenikan jabatannya Jellal yang kini sudah menjadi Manager Logistic perusahaan. Aku sudah mengingatkan Jellal untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak karena dia lemah pada alkohol, tapi dia malah dengan bodohnya menerima tantangan Cana untuk berlomba ketahanan minum sake." Wanita scarlet itu menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepala dengan raut kecewa.

Lucy hanya tertawa sebagai tanggapan. "Benarkah? Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Jellal kalau begitu. Huh, kalau aku masih bekerja di sana, pasti aku dulu yang akan naik jabatan." Ia kembali tertawa, yang di telinga Erza seperti dipaksakan.

Pemilik surai marun kembali mengulum senyum. "Kau bisa bekerja lagi kalau kau mau. Atau, kau juga bisa membuka bisnis _online_ , misalnya? Lagi pula, kau juga masih muda dan belum memiliki anak. Kau punya banyak waktu luang di rumah. Apa kau dan suamimu belum berencana untuk memiliki bayi?"

Senyum Lucy langsung mengerut, ia mengalih pandang. "Aku ingin bekerja di kantor. Aku tidak terlalu minat dengan bisnis _online_. Tapi, suamiku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bekerja. Dan kupikir memiliki seorang bayi saat ini masih terlalu cepat. Aku masih belum siap. Dia juga setuju untuk tidak memiliki anak dulu sekarang."

"Hoo, begitu. Sepertinya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."

Lucy sedikit kaget mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau berpikir kami tidak baik-baik saja?"

Erza mengangkat bahunya. "Semalam aku melewati pintu apartemen kalian dan mendengar suara gaduh seperti benda pecah dari dalam. Lalu tidak lama setelahnya aku mendengar kalian berdua saling berteriak untuk membunuh satu sama lain."

Seakan ada petir imajiner di belakangnya, Lucy langsung tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kilas balik tentang kejadian semalam tiba-tiba lewat dalam memori otaknya.

.

 _PRANG!_

" _Apa kau tidak bisa mencuci piring dengan benar? Ini sudah malam. Tolong jangan berisik!"_

 _PRANG!_

" _Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya!? Jangan melampiaskan amarahmu pada piring-piringku, dasar menyebalkan!"_

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin aku berisik, maka cucilah sendiri piring-piring ini!"_

" _Itu piring-piring bekas makanmu! Aku tidak sudi mengotori tangan indahku dengan mencucinya!"_

" _Sepertinya kau sudah lupa identitasmu di sini, Nyonya Lucy Dragneel. Mencuci piring itu adalah tugas seorang istri!"_

" _Kau pikir aku mau jadi istrimu!? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau adalah Tuan besar di sini. Ini adalah apartemenku! Ketahuilah tempatmu, dasar berandalan!"_

" _Kau yang ketahuilah tempatmu! Menikahimu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku!"_

" _Kau kira aku senang dinikahi olehmu? Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari seekor kecoa! Aku benci! Aku benciiiiiii sekali padamu!"_

" _Aku bahkan jauh lebih membencimu!"_

" _Diamlah! Kau lama-lama membuatku kesal! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan tidurlah. Jangan menimbulkan suara lagi atau aku akan menghabisimu!"_

" _Heh, kau pikir kau bisa? Wanita lemah yang cuma bisa teriak-teriak saja sepertimu memangnya bisa apa? Kau akan habis duluan kalau berani menantang seorang pemimpin gangster penguasa distrik ini!"_

" _Oh? Kau menantangku? Kau belum tahu sekuat apa aku dalam menendang seseorang yang tidak kusuka, kan? Baik. Kemari kau. Ayo kita bertarung sampai salah satu di antara kita ada yang tumbang!"_

" _Kau serius menantangku? Kau benar-benar cari mati!"_

 _BRAK! PRANG! SYUT! PRANG! DUAK! PRANG!_

.

... _Dan perkelahian itu segera berakhir dengan Natsu yang memelintir tanganku ... sial. Lihat saja. Akan kubalas dia suatu hari nanti ..._

"Lucy? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?"

Lucy segera tersentak, ingatan tentang _perang dunia_ semalam segera robek seketika. Ia memandang Erza dengan canggung.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Begitu. Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik, jangan sampai kau sakit."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih." Lucy menarik senyum riang. Tetangganya ini memang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Jadi, apa semalam kalian bertengkar?"

... dan juga sangat _kepo_ pada sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

"Eh? Ah, tidak kok. Semalam ada kecoak yang hinggap di atas piringku, jadi aku langsung membantingnya karena kaget. Lalu aku dan Natsu bekerja sama memusnahkan kecoak itu. Maaf sudah menganggu kalian semalam dengan kagaduhan kami."

"Ah, begitu, tidak masalah. Syukurlah kalian tidak bertengkar. Sebenarnya semalam aku ingin memeriksanya, mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, pikirku. Tapi saat itu Jellal sudah mabuk berat, jadi aku membaringkannya dulu ke tempat tidur. Saat aku kembali ke depan pintu apartemenmu, kalian sudah berhenti saling berteriak. Kupikir kalian sudah berbaikan jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak jadi memeriksa."

"Ah, begitu." Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk paham seraya tersenyum _sweatdrop_. _Hampir saja_ , batinnya. Ia memang sengaja merahasiakan hal ini pada Erza. Karena kalau wanita itu tahu bagaimana kondisi rumah tangganya, _**bisa gawat**_.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Aku belum membuatkan sarapan untuk Jellal."

Lucy mengangguk, membiarkan Erza masuk ke apartemennya dan mengunci pintu. Sepeninggal wanita scarlet itu, Lucy segera menghembuskan napas pelan. Pagi-pagi begini cobaannya sudah berat saja ... Lucy membutuhkan segelas jus jambu biji untuk menenangkan jiwa raga.

Ia segera mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku celana _training_. Memutarkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dengan cepat lalu langsung masuk ke dalam begitu pintunya terbuka.

Menarik napas pelan, ia teringat pembicaraan dengan Erza tadi. Reflek, ia bergumam dongkol. "Memangnya siapa yang sudi punya anak dengannya?"

Wanita itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Niat hati ingin membasahi kerongkongan dengan jus buah segar, tapi begitu melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah diharapkan eksistensinya di muka bumi ini berada di dapur dan telah menguasai kulkas beserta isinya, segera saja membuat Lucy memutar langkah, balik kanan bubar jalan; buru-buru minggat sebelum moodnya bertambah semakin memburuk.

"Tunggu, Lucy."

Namun, terlambat. Pria itu sudah melihatnya, dan untuk alasan yang tidak Lucy mengerti, ia menghentikan langkah; sekalipun ia benar-benar ingin segera menjauh dari pria itu.

Surai pirang yang diikat satu ke atas itu menoleh, memberikan tatapan dingin terbaik tanpa merasa perlu untuk membalikkan badan.

"Hn?" responnya.

"Mana sarapanku?"

Satu alis pirang reflek terangkat. "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Kening pemilik surai merah jambu itu langsung berkerut-kerut. "Kau itu istriku, kalau tidak bertanya padamu, lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Apa kulkas yang kosong ini bisa menjawabku?"

"Kukira kau sudah cukup mengerti kenapa aku selalu memberikanmu makanan pesanan untuk sarapanmu selama satu bulan ini. Namun ternyata aku salah. Ternyata butuh waktu ratusan tahun bagimu untuk mengerti. Kau tidak ingat dengan perjanjian kita malam itu? Bahwa aku **tidak akan pernah** memasakkan apapun untukmu. Apa kau sudah melupakan itu, Tuan Dragneel?"

Kedua alis _pink_ Natsu saling menyatu, ditutupnya pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku ingat perjanjian itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti menyajikanku makanan pesanan pagi ini, Nyonya Dragneel."

Dua bola mata karamel berkilat sengit. "Oh? Jadi kau butuh alasan? Kalau aku bilang, aku sudah muak terus-menerus memberimu yang pengangguran ini makan setiap hari, apa kau akan langsung mengerti?"

"Hei, aku memberikanmu uang yang banyak setiap minggunya, lalu kenapa kau masih terus memakiku seperti itu!?" Natsu benar-benar tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbiat di masa lalu hingga ia bisa menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak punya hati seperti ini.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau tidak suka kusebut pengangguran? Makanya sana cari kerja! Apa kau tidak malu memakai uang kakekmu untuk menghidupiku? Seharusnya kau bercermin, kau harus melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu! Dan aku benar-benar wanita yang tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan pria sepertimu!" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kesal. Selalu saja begini. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya kalau sudah berbicara dengan Natsu.

"Memangnya menurutmu aku bersyukur karena telah menikahi wanita yang sepanjang hari selalu marah-marah saja sepertimu? Ah, sudahlah. Akan kupesan sendiri." Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, Natsu pada akhirnya memilih mengalah.

Lucy membuang muka seraya mendengus. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Kau sudah mengacaukan _mood-_ ku." Ia beranjak menghampiri kulkas sementara Natsu berjalan santai ke ruang tengah demi mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Lucy membuka kulkas. Mengambil sekotak jus jambu biji kesukaannya dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir. Sementara Natsu menghempaskan diri ke sofa, mulai menekan-nekan tombol restoran langganannya. Namun, baru saja ia ingin menekan tombol hijau, sebuah panggilan masuk dari sahabat se-gengnya tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Natsu sempat menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum mengangkat.

"Halo, Gray. Ada apa?"

" _Yo, Flame-head! Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"_

Natsu mendengus. Ia meraih remot dan menyalakan TV. "Setelah aku masuk ke dalam penjara pernikahan ini, yang kulakukan setiap hari hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah."

Lucy yang tengah menikmati jusnya di dapur hanya memutar bola mata mendengarnya. _Dasar pengangguran ..._

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu seraya memutar _channel_.

" _Berarti malam ini kau luang? Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut kami malam ini? Gangster dari distrik sebelah cari gara-gara. Jadi kami akan memberi mereka pelajaran nanti malam."_

"Gangster dari distrik sebelah? Maksudmu kelompok Gajeel dari Phantom itu? Memang apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?"

" _Mereka membuat dua dari anggota_ _kami_ _babak belur. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menerimanya, jadi kami mengirimi mereka surat tantangan. Kami akan berkelahi di belakang pabrik IchiyaFood. Gedung itu sudah ditinggalkan selama enam tahun ini. Dan wilayah di sana juga lumayan sepi, jadi kupikir aman kalau melakukan perkelahian di sana. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut tidak?"_

"Bodoh. Kenapa menanyakannya berulang kali? Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku akan langsung ke sana nanti malam. Sudah lama juga aku tidak gerak badan. Akan kupatahkan tulang-tulang semua Phantom sialan itu!" seru Natsu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Lucy yang tengah berjalan melewati ruang tengah, refleks berkata, "Berandalan. Dasar orang gila ..."

Yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Natsu dengan jelas sekalipun suara televisi lebih mendominasi ruang tengah—namun harus diketahui dan diingat selalu, kalau Natsu Dragneel itu memiliki pendengaran yang super tajam.

Pemilik mata oniks itu pun melempar tatapan pembunuh terbaiknya ke arah punggung Lucy, yang sayangnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang istri lantaran wanita itu langsung membanting pintu kamar tepat ketika Natsu melotot ke arahnya.

Natsu mendengus keras, kembali pada panggilan teleponnya dengan Gray yang masih belum terputus.

"Gray! Kuralat kata-kataku tadi! Aku akan ke tempatmu pagi ini! Lama-lama di sini membuatku merasa terkurung di neraka!" ujarnya sengaja mengeraskan suara.

Lucy yang tengah mengambil handuk di kamar sontak merengut.

 _Dia bilang dia seperti terkurung di neraka, padahal dia sendiri adalah penghuni neraka. Dasar orang tidak waras. Seharusnya akulah pihak yang paling menderita di sini ..._

 _Drrrt ... drrrt ..._

Ia tersentak begitu merasakan vibra di dalam saku celananya. Segera dikeluarkannya benda pipih berwarna _pink_ itu dari sana dan tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati nama sahabatnya di layar.

"Halo? Levy- _chan_! _Hisashiburi!_ " Ia menjawab riang seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar mandi. Berceloteh dengan riang seraya melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Iya, jadi. Ini aku sedang mandi. Aku akan ke sana tepat waktu. Suamiku? Dia sedang berteleponan dengan teman homonya. Ah, ya. Memang aku peduli padanya? Melihat mukanya pagi ini saja rasanya sudah menambah satu keriput di wajahku ..."

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu, ya, Gray. Aku akan bersiap-siap ke rumahmu sekarang."

Panggilan telepon diakhiri. Natsu segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar demi mengambil jaket hitam beserta kunci motornya. Ia berjalan melewati cermin, dan berhenti sebentar untuk terpaku pada pantulan wajah kucelnya yang jelas-jelas tidak terlihat tampan di situ.

"Sepertinya aku harus cuci muka dulu sebelum pergi," gumamnya yang kemudian segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Memutar knop pintu dan membukanya dengan wajah tanpa beban.

Cklek.

"Iya, kudengar di sana ada _cake_ baru dengan harga yang sedang diskon! Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sana untuk mencicipinya ber—KYAAAAAAAA!"

Natsu yang tidak menyadari adanya eksistensi di dalam sana dan langsung nyelonong masuk begitu saja, refleks ikut menjerit karena kaget, "GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"A-a-apa yang kaulakukan di sini, dasar mesum! Cepat keluar!" Lucy buru-buru menarik tirai di kedua sisinya, menutupi seluruh tubuh indahnya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul keluar demi memberikan pelototan terbaik yang tidak tanggung-tanggung nusuknya pada seseorang yang dengan lancang dan beraninya masuk begitu saja ke wilayah pribadinya.

Natsu, yang tadinya ingin langsung minggat saja dari sana tiba-tiba mengurungkan niat dan berbalik untuk melotot tidak terima.

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku mesum!?"

Sebagai suami sah Lucy, Natsu Dragneel jelas tersinggung berat. Merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria _gentle_ dan tidak mesum telah dilukai oleh panggilan keji itu.

Namun, Lucy, yang tengah dirundung panik tidak ingin mendengarkan apalagi memedulikan ucapan suaminya itu.

"Cepat keluar! Kau pasti ingin mengintipku mandi, kan? Dasar pria mesum! Menijikkan! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Sudut bibir Natsu langsung berkedut mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum sarkas dengan wajah menggelap.

"Lucy Dragneel. Kuingatkan saja, ya. Aku ini suami sahmu. Dan kenapa kau harus setakut itu padaku? Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan apa padamu?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk pastinya!" Tangan kanan Lucy sudah siap melempar botol shampo milik Natsu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Natsu semakin tersenyum mengerikan. "Kalau pun sesuatu yang buruk itu benar-benar terjadi, memangnya kau mau apa? Melaporkan suamimu ini ke polisi? Tenang. Aku juga tidak minat pada tubuhmu. Aku ke sini cuma ingin membasuh wajahku."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Natsu dengan santainya berjalan menuju wastafel. Membasahi wajahnya dan mencucinya dengan sabun aroma maskulin. Setelah memastikan wajahnya sudah kembali tampan, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Menutup pintunya dengan pelan seolah ia tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kamar mandi itu kembali sepi. Lucy yang sejak tadi mematung, tiba-tiba tersentak dan segera meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh di lantai. Panggilan telepon dengan Levy belum terputus, dan wanita berambut biru itu tengah berteriak kebingungan di seberang sana.

"Le-Levy- _chan_! Kau dengar itu!? Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau dia itu homo! Dia tadi bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tubuhku!"

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster terbengong di ambang pintu apartemennya. Wajah masam Natsu Dragneel segera tersaji di hadapannya begitu ia membukakan pintu tiga detik yang lalu.

"Y-yo, Flame-head. Bagaimana pagimu?" Sedikit berbasa-basi demi memecah keheningan yang sedikit _awkward_ , Gray berusaha perhatian dengan memasang senyum ramah.

Namun, sang tamu malah mendengus dan nyelonong masuk begitu saja dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Gray, aku lapar! Cepat beri aku makan!" titahnya seraya menghempaskan diri ke sofa butut Gray.

Sudut alis hitam Gray berkedut-kedut kesal. Ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit membantingnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Jangan memerintahku seolah aku adalah pembantumu, dasar bajingan!" Namun, ia tetap berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. "Aku cuma punya satu _cup_ mie instan. Bagi dua mau?"

Natsu yang sedang memutar-mutar _channel_ TV refleks merengut mendengar itu. "Ck, yang benar saja, Stripper! Kemarin aku melihat ada tiga paha ayam di kulkasmu!"

"Sudah habis, Flame-head. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menyimpan daging ayam itu selamanya tanpa memakannya apa?"

"Ya Tuhan," Natsu menepuk jidatnya, "Sudahlah. Aku akan pesan pizza saja," tukasnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

"Nah ... pesan yang ukuran besar kalau begitu. Pizza Mozarella saja biar puas," ucap Gray dari dapur, sibuk memanaskan air untuk mie instannya.

"Kau pikir aku bersedia berbagi denganmu?"

"Hei, kau tidak ingat kau sedang melarikan diri ke apartemen siapa?"

Mendengar itu, sontak kedua alis _pink_ Natsu saling bertaut. "Apa? Siapa yang melarikan diri dari siapa?"

Mengangkat bahu santai. "Kau. Dari istrimu."

"Yang benar saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahan di apartemen itu. Mentang-mentang itu adalah apartemennya, jadi dia pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya? Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui permintaannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat itu setelah menikah," ia bergumam sendiri dengan raut geram.

"Dasar," Gray keluar dari dapur bersama gelas mie instan di tangannya. Uap panas masih mengepul dari celah penutupnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pria berambut _raven_ itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa kecil di sisi Natsu. Seraya menaruh gelas mienya di atas meja, ia berkata, "Kalian itu pasutri. Kenapa malah bersikap seperti pasangan di ambang perceraian?"

"Berisik. Kau sendiri juga tahu, aku menikahinya karena terpaksa," jawabnya tidak peduli seraya menekan-nekan layar ponsel, mencari-cari kontak _delivery_ pizza langganannya.

.

.

.

Lucy mendorong pintu kafe, begitu ia masuk, mata karamelnya segera mengedar ke sekeliling. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

"Lu- _chan_! Di sini!" Levy McGarden melambai dari meja di dekat etalase kafe.

Lucy segera menerbitkan senyum. Ia balas melambai kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri sahabat baiknya.

"Levy- _chan_! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi! Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku bisa melihatmu hari ini? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

Levy terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku hanya pergi ke luar kota selama empat puluh hari. Dan Lu- _chan_ , bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba menikah tanpa mengabariku dulu? Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu!" Ia berujar sebal.

Lucy refleks meringis mendengarnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengundangmu, Levy- _chan_? Pernikahannya dilakukan dengan mendadak. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hari itu. Aku juga sudah cerita, kan, di telepon kalau aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu."

"Uhh, aku mengerti kalau kau sudah dipaksa untuk menikah. Tapi, kalau boleh, aku juga ingin tahu alasannya. Mungkin saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau tidak terus-terusan murung setiap hari."

Lagi-lagi Lucy menarik senyum simpul. Ia tahu sejak dulu hingga sekarang, ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada sahabat baiknya ini. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita. Lagi pula, ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan curhatnya. Dan Levy adalah orang yang sangat tepat.

Belum sempat Lucy membuka mulut untuk berbicara, seorang waiter datang menghampiri menanyakan pesanan. Karena tujuan mereka datang ke sini adalah untuk mencicipi _cake_ terbaru yang sedang diskon, maka nama makanan manis incaran mereka tersebut segera terucap di bibir masing-masing. Waiter itu mengangguk seraya mencatat pesanan pengunjung pertama kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Lucy segera mengalih pandang ke arah Levy begitu sang waiter membalikkan badan meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucap kata permisi.

"Jadi?" Levy memandang Lucy dengan mata jenakanya.

Sebelum memulai cerita, Lucy menarik napas terlebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya seperti apa. Tapi, saat itu aku dan teman-teman kantorku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di bar karena salah satu dari kami baru naik jabatan. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu aku hanya minum sedikit, dan aku juga bukan orang yang lemah terhadap alkohol. Tapi, entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa kepalaku langsung pusing dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah mabuk. Aku seperti hilang kesadaran dan aku tidak ingat apa pun yang sudah kulakukan setelah itu. Lalu, tahu-tahu saja keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di hotel. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, aku bangun di dalam pelukan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Ditambah lagi—kami berdua sama-sama tidak memakai baju!" Lucy memejamkan mata frustasi mengingatnya. Ia memukul pelan meja di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal kuat. Kejadian memalukan itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan, mungkin selamanya akan terpatri di ingatannya sebagai memori paling mengerikan sepanjang kehidupannya. Dan Lucy benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ketidakadilan ini.

Levy yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, hanya bisa mengucap syok seraya menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan ' _oh my god_ ' di sela-sela cerita Lucy.

Belum habis Lucy membuat Levy tercengang, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kedua orangtuaku ada di sana! Mereka menduga aku sudah tidur bersama pria itu! Ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini ..." Lucy menepuk wajahnya, raut kesal dan lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak habis pikir kesialan macam apa yang sudah menimpanya.

Manik cokelat Levy langsung berkedip-kedip heran. "Tu-tunggu! Kenapa orangtuamu bisa berada di sana?"

Kali ini Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Menjawab dengan nada seolah ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, "Ibu bilang, dia mengkhawatirkanku yang tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan Cana menceritakan padanya kalau aku mabuk-mabukan. Jadi, mereka segera melacak keberadaanku karena tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku,"— _yang pada akhirnya malah menimbulkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk_ _lagi._

 _... yang benar saja_ , Levy membatin syok.

"Dan bukan cuma itu saja, Levy- _chan_! Kakek dari pria itu juga berada di sana! Mereka menyaksikan semuanya! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya aku, huhu ..." Kali ini Lucy benar-benar menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

.

"Ck, ini semua gara-gara kakek tua itu!" Natsu tiba-tiba berdecak kesal begitu ia mengambil satu potong pizza dari dalam kotak.

"Oh, benar. Kau bilang Makarov- _jiisan_ yang memaksamu untuk menikahinya, kan? Kenapa dia ngotot melakukannya?" tanya Gray seraya memasukkan potongan besar pizza ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat seraya menatap penasaran ke arah Natsu.

Sambil memasukkan pizza ke dalam mulutnya, Natsu menjawab cepat, "Orang tua itu sudah lama menyuruhku mencari seorang gadis untuk kunikahi. Dia bahkan sampai mencarikan beberapa calon untukku. Untungnya aku selalu berhasil menghindar ketika ingin dipertemukan. Tapi, sialnya, gara-gara kejadian di hotel waktu itu, seakan dibukakan tambang emas, orang tua itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menikahkanku dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan sama tidak kukena sama sekalil!"

.

.

.

"Eh, tunggu! Jadi ... bukan kedua orangtuamu yang meminta pertanggungjawaban? Tapi kakek dari pria itu?"

Anggukan Lucy mengundang kerut di dahi Levy.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin kalian benar-benar sudah melakukannya? Maksudku, hal yang dilakukan suami isrti—" Belum sempat Levy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucy tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja. Wanita berbandana itu nyaris jatuh dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku benar-benar yakin kami tidak melakukannya! Aku bahkan sudah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit dan dokter itu bilang aku masih perawan!"

Teriakan kencang itu sontak mengundang beberapa mata untuk melotot aneh ke arahnya. Levy yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah menggali kuburnya sendiri, segera mengambil tindakan.

"Lu-Lu- _chan_ — _sssth_! Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan!? Tidak perlu sampai berteriak untuk mengatakannya!" desis Levy, mengingatkan.

Lucy yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, sontak salah tingkah. Karamelnya melirik panik ke sekeliling, untung saja ini masih pagi, jadi hanya dia dan Levy pengunjung di kafe itu. Namun—tatapan aneh beserta bisik-bisik waiter dengan kasir di sebelah sana sontak saja membuat hati sang wanita pirang berteriak mengutuk diri sendiri.

Pemilik surai pirang itu menghela napas. Mencoba menenangkan diri. _Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Mereka_ _t_ _idak mengenalku, dan aku juga tidak mengenal mereka_ , Lucy berusaha berpikiran positif dengan mengubur rasa malunya dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah jelaskan pada mereka, bahkan aku sampai mengajak dokter itu ke hadapan kakeknya Natsu. Tapi beliau tidak mau menerimanya. Apa-apaan itu—dia tetap ngotot ingin menikahkan cucunya padaku! Dan untuk alasan yang tidak kumengerti, kedua orangtuaku seolah mendukungnya, mereka seperti juga ingin aku menikah dengan pria itu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu kau sudah dijebak begitu?" Gray menenggak habis air putih di gelasnya. Sekotak pizza berukuran besar telah habis dilahap oleh keduanya.

"Ya, ini pasti ulah kakek tua itu. Dia sengaja membuatku mabuk dan menjebakku bersama dengan wanita itu, kemudian memainkan skenario murahan seolah dia adalah orangtua yang dirugikan karena cucu perjakanya baru diperkosa oleh seorang gadis perawan!" Natsu menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa, bergumam kesal dengan raut gelap, "Dia benar-benar sudah hilang akal. Lagi pula, apa untungnya juga kalau aku menikah? Ini semua benar-benar tidak berguna."

.

.

.

"Sudah, sudah, Lu- _chan_. Bersemangatlah! Jangan pasang wajah seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhir kehidupanmu! Kau bilang kau sudah mengajukan syarat mutlak kepada orangtuamu dan kakek suamimu, kan? Kalau dalam waktu satu tahun kalian berdua tetap seperti ini dan tidak saling mencintai, mereka mau tidak mau harus mengizinkan kalian untuk berpisah, kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir hidup menderita selamanya! Masih ada harapan!" Levy berusaha menyemangati dengan mengelus kepala Lucy yang ditelungkupkan lesu di atas meja.

"Tapi masalahnya, apakah aku sanggup hidup satu tahun di bawah atap yang sama dengan pria tidak waras itu? Satu bulan bersamanya saja sudah membuatku sres, apalagi satu tahun. Mungkin di akhir tahun nanti kau akan melihatku berada di rumah sakit jiwa, Levy- _chan_."

"Mou, Lu-chan! Jangan berkata berlebihan begitu! Ambil sisi baiknya saja! Kau itu wanita beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan suami yang tampan dan juga kaya!"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya tanpa menegakkan punggung, menatap Levy dengan pandangan sinis. "Wajah boleh tampan, dia itu sama sekali tidak punya kualitas. Sudah pengangguran, pemalas pula. Yang kaya itu kakeknya, bukan dia. Dia itu cuma anak manja yang setiap bulannya selalu dikirimi uang oleh kakeknya. Benar-benar pria tidak berguna. Karena menikah dengannya, ibuku jadi memaksaku untuk berhenti bekerja—padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi aku bisa mencapai kesuksesan! Tapi bencana sudah lebih dulu menimpaku sebelum aku sempat naik jabatan ..." Dan kepala pirang kembali ditelungkupkan ke meja.

Levy memandang iba sekaligus _sweatdrop_. Ia tahu, bagi Lucy, pekerjaannya adalah segalanya. Jadi wajar kalau sahabatnya itu sampai sesedih ini.

Lucy kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Suamiku itu ... sudah pengangguran, pemalas, tukang perintah, berandalan, suka tawuran, benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya kecuali tampangnya itu! Bahkan, dia juga berteman baik dengan gangster dan pemimpin _yakuza_ yang paling ditakuti di kota ini!"

Wajah Levy seketika horor. "M-mengerikan. Kuharap kau tidak terkena masalah karenanya, Lu- _chan_ ...," Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Lucy bisa sestres ini.

"Semoga saja tidak. Tadi katanya malam ini dia dan teman-teman premannya akan tawuran dengan gangster dari distrik sebelah. Hah ... kudoakan saja semoga mereka menghabisinya agar aku tidak perlu lagi melihat wajah menyebalkannya selamanya."

Levy tertawa _sweatdrop_. "Jangan begitu, Lu- _chan_. Bagaimana pun dia adalah suamimu."

"Dia suami yang mengekang kebebasanku sementara dirinya bisa berbuat seenaknya di luar sana," menghela napas, "Erza menyarankanku untuk membuka bisnis _online_ saja di rumah, hitung-hitung untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya, bisnis apa yang ingin kulakukan? _Online shop_? Kalau kujual suamiku, kira-kira ada tidak yang tertarik beli? Kalau ada, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan harga yang murah meriah," tandasnya kemudian menyeruput jus alpukat di hadapan.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, kawan. Tidak ada gunanya juga kau mengutuk dan menyumpah seperti itu," Gray menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsu, "sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi suami orang. Nikmati saja masa-masa pernikahanmu. Kau bilang istrimu itu sangat cantik dan juga seksi, kan?"

Mendengus tidak tertarik, "Dia sangat cerewet. Dia bahkan ingin melempariku dengan barang-barang karena aku tidak sengaja melihatnya mandi. Padahal salahnya sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci pintu."

Gray langsung terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau harusnya bersyukur. Kalau istrimu tidak cerewet, maka hari-hari pernikahanmu akan terasa membosankan. Lagi pula, itu wajar. Kalian, kan, baru saling mengenal. Menikah saja baru satu bulan. Aku yakin lama kelamaan kalian akan saling menyukai."

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah berharap akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan semoga saja tidak akan pernah terjadi." Lucy mengibaskan tangan, mengusir jauh-jauh keyakinan tidak masuk akal Levy.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya? Aku yakin kau pasti akan tergila-gila padanya. Kau tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpanya." Levy tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menggaris, seolah ia memang benar-benar yakin akan hal itu.

"Levy- _chan_. Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Kau sepertinya terlalu banyak nonton drama pernikahan tidak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana pun, apa yang kau katakan barusan itu sangat mustahil terjadi."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, Flame-head. Lambat laun, kau pasti akan merasakan keanehan ketika melihatnya." Gray memasang cengiran percaya diri.

"Maksudmu, keanehan ketika melihatnya, aku merasa wajahnya akan berubah menjadi Medusa?"

"Apa dia memang segalak itu?"

"Dia itu wanita sadis. Dia bahkan pernah melemparkan pisau mentega ke arahku."

"Benar-benar wanita yang tangguh."

"Psikopat maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku yakin."

.

.

.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, Lucy sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi.

"Dengar, ya, Levy- _chan_ ..."

.

.

"Hah ... dengar, Gray. Camkan ini baik-baik di dalam kepalamu."

.

.

" _ **Aku dan dia sama-sama saling membenci. Kami tidak akan mungkin saling mencintai. Dan setelah waktu satu tahun ini berakhir, aku dan dia sama-sama akan saling menjauh dari kehidupan masing-masing. Dan bersumpah untuk saling menganggap bahwa kami tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya."**_

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

AN: Hai, saya kembali dengan fic NaLu drama pernikahan multichap—cuma yang ini jauh lebih gaje haha. Tapi saya enjoy bikinnya karena keduanya sama-sama sengit wwwww jadi sejujurnya cerita ini terinspirasi sama film india yang dua karakternya menikah karena terpaksa, sementara keduanya saling membenci. Ada yang tau judul filmnya apa? XD itu masih tayang di TV kok, saya gak pernah ketinggalan nontonnya haha (ketahuan demennya film india) (eh tapi saya gak suka film uttaran sama thapki, ya)

Lalu soal pemilihan judul, **Limerriage** itu saya ngarang sendiri lantaran udah dua hari dua malem mikirin judul yang pas sampai google sana-sini tetep aja gak nemu satu pun yang pas. **Limerriage** itu saya ambil dari kata bahasa inggris _Lime_ dan _Marriage_. Lalu saya gabungin jadi Limerriage, hehe (dasar gak kreatif). Ah, adakah yang bertanya kenapa Lime? Karena pernikahan Natsu Lucy ini gak manis, namun juga gak pahit. Tapi asam wwwwww (logikamu plis, norak ah)

Kemudian, akan saya jelaskan sekali lagi kalau pembaca masih belum ada yang nangkep soal pernikahan NaLu di sini. Jadi Natsu sama Lucy itu menikah karena terpaksa (kalau menurut dugaan Natsu sih, dia udah dijebak sama Makarov. Dasar, nih orang emang suka suudzon sama kakek sendiri). Lalu, Lucy kan gak bisa nerima gitu aja. Padahal dia sama Natsu gak ngapa-ngapain, lalu kenapa mereka dipaksa nikah? Jadi, karena Lucy itu anak baik yang sayang orangtua, akhirnya dia nurut aja. Tapi, sebelum itu dia ngajuin syarat, kalau dalam waktu satu tahun dia gak bahagia dan gak bisa mencintai Natsu, dia bisa cerai. Dan orangtuanya sama kakeknya Natsu gak boleh menghalangi. (jadi, Jude sama Layla itu percaya kalau NaLu itu nanti bakal saling mencintai pada akhirnya) (doh, ini mah bukan ngejelasin. Tapi malah spoiler) (gapapalah. Spoiler itu bisa dapet pahala, karena saya orangnya baperan jadi mungkin aja fic ini bakal update lama)

Kalau ada sesuatu yang membingungkan, silakan ditanya! ^^

Salam manis,

Minami Koichi


End file.
